vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Arrest Rose
Hintergrund Arrest Rose ist der fünfte Song der IMITATION BLACK-Serie. Nach Aussage des Illustrators ist das, was Len im Mund hat, keine Zigarette, sondern Schokolade. In den Illustrationen sieht es aber sehr danach aus und wurde auch so in Fanarts übernommen. Text Japanisch= 太陽が姿を消し 夜の帳が下りる 静かな部屋の中で 悲しみだけが残る もう傍には居られない 君が見えないあぁ… 忘れて消えるから 消えそうな夜 気持ち（思い）は残ったまま 記憶だけ残酷に 君を失くした僕は生きる光も愛も失った 抱きしめたら離せずに動けなくて こぼれる雫聞こえる吐息 あぁもっと伝えたい事があったのに もう…遅過ぎると目を閉じた 思いを消し去り 僕の前から居なくならないで壊れそう 幸せになって 僕の手の届く場所にいて居なくならないで 永遠が欲しかった 君を困らせてしまったね どうかそこで待っていて 君を捕まえに行く 切なく震える どうすれば君にこの声は届くのだろう 途切れた思いを もう一度その手で握り返して微笑んでよ 中途半端な愛で 冷たく咲く薔薇の花のように 遠すぎてもう見えない 君がいない 愛してほしい 思いを消し去り 僕の前から居なくならないで壊れそう 幸せになって 僕の手の届く場所にいて居なくならないで 永遠が欲しかった 君を困らせてしまったね どうかそこで待っていて 君を捕まえに行く |-|Romaji= Taiyou ga sugata wo keshi Yoru no tobari ga oriru Shizuka na heya no naka de Kanashimi dake ga nokoru Mou soba ni wa irarenai kimi ga mienai aa... Wasurete kieru kara Kiesou na yoru Omoi wa nokotta mama Kioku dake zankokuni Kimi wo nakushita boku wa ikiru hikari mo ai mo ushinatta Dakishimetara hanasezu ni ugokenakute Koboreru shizuku kikoeru toiki Aa motto tsutaetai koto ga atta no ni Mou... ososugiru to me wo tojita Omoi wo keshisari Boku no mae kara inaku naranaide kowaresou Shiawase ni natte Boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inakunaranaide Eien ga hoshikatta Kimi wo komarasete shimatta ne Douka soko de matteite Kimi wo tsukamaeni iku Setsunaku furueru Dou sureba kimi ni kono koe wa todoku no darou Togireta omoi wo Mou ichido sono te de nigiri kaeshite hohoende yo Chuutohanpana ai de Tsumetaku saku bara no hana no you ni Toosugite mou mienai Kimi ga inai Aishite hoshii Omoi wo keshisari Boku no mae kara inaku naranaide kowaresou Shiawase ni natte Boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de Eien ga hoshikatta Kimi wo komarasete shimatta ne Douka soko de matteite Kimi wo tsukamaeni iku |-|Englisch= The sun disappeared and The night fell Inside the quiet room Nothing but sorrows remain I can’t be with you anymore I can’t see you, ah… Forget about me, I’ll disappear In the night you seem to disappear The affection still remains Just the memories are cruelly... As I lost you, I lost the light and love to live If I hold you tight, I can’t move and can't let you go Drops spilt and I hear your breath Ah, though I wanted to tell you more As... it’s too late now, I close my eyes Blot out the affection and Don’t disappear, Stay in front of me, I feel I would get broken Be happy Stay within reach of mine, Don’t disappear I’ve fretted you who wanted eternity, haven’t I? Please wait there I’ll go and arrest you Wistfully shivering I wonder how I can make\N my voice heard by you Broken affection Just hold it back once again with your hands and smile Because of the vague love Like a rose flower that coldly blooms because of vague love You’re so far away that I can’t see You’ve disappeared I want you to love me Blot out the affection and Don’t disappear, Stay in front of me, I feel I would get broken Be happy Stay within reach of mine, Don’t disappear I’ve fretted you who wanted eternity, haven’t I? Please wait there I’ll go and arrest you |-|Deutsch= Die Sonne verschwand und Die Nacht fiel. Im stillen Raum Bleibt nichts als Trauer zurück. Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann dich nicht sehen, ah... Vergiss mich, ich werde verschwinden. Du scheinst in der Nacht zu verschwinden. Die Zuneigung bleibt dennoch. Nur die Erinnerungen sind grausam... Als ich dich verlor, verlor ich das Licht und die Liebe zum leben. Wenn ich dich fest halte, kann ich mich nicht bewegen und dich nicht gehen lassen. Tropfen fallen und ich höre deinen Atem. Ah, obwohl ich dir mehr erzählen wollte. Als...es ist nun zu spät, ich schließe meine Augen. Lösche die Zuneigung aus und Verschwinde nicht, bleib vor mir, ich fühle mich, als ob ich zerbrechen würde. Sei glücklich. Bleib in meiner Nähe, verschwinde nicht. Ich habe dich, der Ewigkeit wollte, verärgert, nicht? Warte bitte hier. Ich werde gehen und dich verhaften. Wehmütiges Zittern. Ich frage mich, wie du meine Stimme hören kannst. Zerbrochene Zuneigung. Halte es einfach erneut mit deinen Händen zurück und lächle. Wegen der verschwommenen Liebe Wie eine Rose, die kalt durch die verschwommene Liebe blüht Du bist so weit weg, dass ich nicht erkenne, dass du verschwunden bist. Ich will, dass du mich liebst. Lösche die Zuneigung aus und Verschwinde nicht, bleib vor mir, ich fühle mich, als ob ich zerbrechen würde. Sei glücklich. Bleib in meiner Nähe, verschwinde nicht. Ich habe dich, der Ewigkeit wollte, verärgert, nicht? Warte bitte hier. Ich werde gehen und dich verhaften. Andere Versionen Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus (9 People)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KrO82vb6NQ Galerie Arrest.Rose.full.859421.jpg|Outfits der Sänger Kagamine.Len.600.1086943.jpg|Fanart von Kagamine Len mit Zigarette Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:VanaN'Ice Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:NatsuP